


The Sound of Drums

by dbz2010



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on how the Master put his Time Lord conscience into his Fob watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Drums

Title: The Sound of Drums  
Author: mdnght2002  
Beta: N/A  
Series: Doctor Who  
Character(s): The Master  
Genre: Fantasy  
Rating: Pg-13  
Word Count: 306  
Summary: my take on how the Master put his Time Lord conscience into his Fob watch.  
Notes: n/a  
=================  
The drums. The constant beating of the drums in my head. Will they ever cease? Perhaps not...at least not until my final death. The drums haunt my every dream and waking moment. They resound in my head until it threatens to burst and then continue to beat. It is like a metronome that refuses to stop. When will this madness end?

I had escaped the Time War. Escaped it as easily as the Doctor had when he, too, escaped it but for a different purpose. I was bred to be the perfect soldier to fight in this war but when the Daleks took control of the Cruciform I fled. I was afraid of the outcome of this pointless war and I was sick and tired of fighting in it. What was the point in all of it?

I hid myself at the edge of the universe but still the drumming continued. Would this noise never cease to exist? There was only one way that I could think of to get rid of this horrible noise-I had to give up being a Time Lord. I remember being taught how to use our Fob watch to preserve my being in it. I was going to use it now to become a human. The very thought disgusted me but if it was the only way to hide from both the war and the drums then I shall be the very thing that I despised being.

I hid my TARDIS somewhere where no one can find it-not even myself. I made myself human and integrated myself into the planet’s culture. The drums stopped but not for long. They continued to drum at random times up until the day that I remembered to look at my Fob watch. After that everything changed. I opened the watch and became the Master again.


End file.
